


Досчитать до гугла

by sandor_zankat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Самые великие люди начинаются в детстве – том времени, от которого потомкам остаются зарубки и отметины; самые жестокие войны вырастают вместе с нами, пока мы храним обиды в наших сердцах.





	Досчитать до гугла

\- До скольких считать?  
\- До гугла! – смеется мальчишка, а в его волосах смеется Солнце, заплетает в его светлые прядки лучи вместо лент.   
\- Очень смешно, - бормочет другой, совсем маленький мальчик, чьи густые вихры вообще не тронуты цветом и светом. Он неуклюже пристраивается в углу коридора, зажмуривается, морщится так, словно проглотил что-то невыносимо кислое, и бросает через плечо: - Я буду считать до двухсот.   
\- Да ты не умеешь! – снова смеется светлый мальчик еще заливистее и становится еще краше. Маленький, оскорбленный такими шутками, раскрывает глаза и хмурится, но ничего не успевает сказать. – Все, я побежал! Отворачивайся и считай, только медленно!   
\- Я всегда играю честно…  
Светленький мальчик убегает. Маленький остается считать, громко и неторопливо, отвернувшись к стене и даже ладошки прижав к ушам.  
\- Один… два… три… четыре…

Сегодня он спрячется так, что его будет искать не только Ниа: весь приют он поднимет на ноги, когда тот, кто сейчас мерно отсчитывает две сотни, обойдет все знакомые места и отчается найти его. Он спрячется так, что его будут искать до самого вечера, или до тех пор, пока ему не надоест сидеть без движения. Он спрячется так, потому что весело же… маленький мальчик, который играет с ним, вообще-то ничего: он всегда соглашается искать и никогда не спорит. Все не нарадуются на их дружбу, а ему самому никаких неудобств она не доставляет – разве что странно немного, что к нему стали относиться как-то добрее и мягче после того, как он взял под свою опеку растерянного новичка: как будто в награду за то, что он, такой серьезный и взрослый, возится с маленьким; как будто он получил расположение всех взрослых приюта Уэмми в приложение к Ниа. Раньше вроде не было такого – а вот в последние три недели он замечает то, чего не замечал раньше: воспитатели тепло улыбаются ему, и вон учитель музыки совсем не ругается, когда на уроке Мелло мяукает и специально делает ошибки в песнях. Да мало ли происходит таких мелочей, которые не случались раньше! Иной раз он шкодит намеренно, потому что очень уж хочется проверить, действительно ли расширились границы ему дозволенного.  
Но сейчас не об этом должны быть мысли… надо срочно решить, где он спрячется: под кроватью кого-нибудь из старших, или в шкафу у Роджера… смеху-то будет! Лишь бы он куда-нибудь вышел. Но пока Ниа честно считает до двухсот, его можно и отвлечь… или на кухне, если попросить кухарку прикрыть его: говорят, она никого не прогоняет, но и водящему тоже не врет, если тот вдруг спросит. Впрочем, Ниа вряд ли спросит кого-нибудь из взрослых, постесняется. Не надо его мучить, пускай ищет сам.   
Тогда, наверное… это самое. Отличное место, чтобы спрятаться.  
К тому же он так давно мечтает забраться туда.

\- Шестьдесят четыре, шестьдесят пять, шестьдесят шесть…  
Кто-то берет Ниа за руку и отводит его ладонь от уха. Ниа поднимает голову. У него огромные и почти черные глаза, которые в обрамлении длиннющих ресниц кажутся еще больше. Конечно, он выглядит необычно. Все с самого его рождения говорят ему что-то такое, всем нравится.   
…В том месте, где он однажды оказывается, взрослые обращаются с ним так нежно, будто он и не мальчик, а кукла из фарфора, произведение искусства, которое чахнет от грубого обращения; а ребята смотрят на него во все глаза, тянутся играть рядом и зовут играть с собой. Кто-то потихоньку кладет ему в тумбочку вкладыш от жвачки, фотографию гоночной машинки. Вкладыш Ниа аккуратно складывает пополам, а играть всякий раз отказывается. Ему совсем невесело, и толпа незнакомых детей пугает и раздражает его. Пока взрослые выясняют, программу какого класса он, пятилетний, в состоянии потянуть, Ниа прилежно выполняет все их задания, и это оказывается довольно сносно – даже дома у него нет стольких умных книжек, и, кроме того, на слезы остается не так много времени.   
И все равно он отвлекается и делает много ошибок. Стены комнаты кажутся или слишком полосатыми, или слишком бежевыми, или просто слишком чужими. Ребята – назойливыми, шумными и глупыми: он уже видел таких, когда родители решили, что он достаточно вырос, и сделали попытку отдать его в детский сад. «Такой красивый мальчик, и плачет!» - восклицает воспитательница, когда он начинает было всхлипывать: задетый замечанием, хныкать он перестает и до конца дня сидит у окна, не обращая на рой носящихся рядом детей никакого внимания.   
Сидеть так же в приюте не имеет смысла: теперь никто не приходит вечером забрать его домой, где можно греться у камина и разгадывать с отцом кроссворды, и некому жаловаться, что «мама, там так плохо!».   
А ведь все плохо. Стены, ребята… и даже кровать – чужая, без верхнего яруса, где может быть, когда-нибудь спал бы его маленький братик или сестра, а до того он сам играет в космический корабль; без картинок, которые он накарябал на изголовье и деревянных прожилок, к которым так привык. Здесь у него такая же кровать, как у всех, и по ночам он утыкается в подушку и сопит, чтобы не расплакаться.   
В одну из ночей к нему под одеяло, не задавая вопросов, скользит мальчик. Это Мелло, старший в их комнате, весь звенящий и тонкий, похожий на девчонку и величайшую угрозу тихой жизни приюта одновременно; это, несомненно, Мелло – единственный, кто еще не потерял интерес к сторонящемуся всех новичку.   
\- Не спится? – тихо спрашивает он с каким-то отчетливым и очень странным акцентом. – Хочешь, завтра с утра расскажу тебе, кто здесь кто в приюте, кто хороший, кто плохой, кого провести можно, а кого обходить стороной надо… только встаем с утра и начинаем обход. Понял?  
Ниа, неожиданно для себя, кивает.   
\- Отлично. Я Мелло.  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет Ниа. – А я Ниа.  
\- Я это тоже знаю. Ты свое настоящее имя помнишь?  
Ниа снова кивает.  
\- Отлично. Никому не говори. Вообще никому.   
\- Что это за игра?  
\- Это не игра, так принято. Каждый получает новое имя и букву. Только нет ни одного L. Есть одна девчонка, Линда, но все равно у нее другая буква. А L – нету.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю. Тебе сколько лет?  
\- Пять.  
\- Мне семь, - хвастается мальчик.   
\- Мелло, дай же ты поспать нормально, - ноет Найджел, мальчик с соседней кровати.  
\- Заткнись, - бурчит Мелло. – Ладно. Завтра я тебя растолкаю с утра. Чао.   
Он возвращается к себе, а Ниа долго пробует на вкус новое слово «чао», представляя, как сам небрежно бросает его каждому обитателю Дома Уэмми, и вспоминает странный акцент неожиданного гостя.   
Хоть какая-то брезжит радость впереди…

Новичок таскается за Мелло повсюду. У него забавное имя – Ниа: по-английски – «рядом», что действительно правда, он всегда рядом.   
Ниа очень умный для своих пяти. Не такой, конечно же, умный, как он сам, Мелло – но достаточно для того, чтобы с ним было интересно. Ниа будто чувствует, когда и что должен говорить. Он постоянно задает вопросы, на которые так здорово находить ответы: «почему вода с крыши стекает сначала ровно, а потом как попало?», «почему грязный снег тает быстрее?», «почему люди до сих пор не придумали, как жить до тысячи лет?». Ниа не иссякает: он в состоянии докопаться до всего и самостоятельно, но ему нравится слушать своего старшего друга – и Мелло, хотя и не собирается когда-либо произносить это вслух, очень признателен своему хвостику-почемучке.   
С ним он чувствует себя таким взрослым и значимым… 

Кто-то берет Ниа за руку, и он поднимает глаза.   
\- Ниа? С кем ты играешь? Все хорошо?  
\- Мистер Роджер… я считаю. Я должен до двухсот досчитать, еще целых сто тридцать четыре. Мелло прячется, а я ищу.   
\- Ну еще бы не так: он прячется, а ты ищешь. Видел я его, мчался так быстро, что даже не заметил меня. Куда-то в сторону ко…  
\- Нет, не говорите мне, это будет нечестно, - предостерегает Роджера мальчик и возвращает ладони в исходное положение. – Шестьдесят семь… шестьдесят восемь…  
\- И где Куиллиш только отыскал тебя, такого, - улыбается Роджер и, легонько взъерошив мальчишкины вихры, направляется к себе в кабинет. 

Мелло добегает до колокольни и задирает голову, любуясь черным силуэтом высокой башни. За колоколами следит Роджер и один из самых старших воспитанников, двадцатилетний Тео, который, говорят, так и не нашел для себя места, кроме дома, в котором вырос: теперь он обновляет часовню, и развешанные тут и там леса и рейки – предмет постоянной опаски взрослых. Какой-то мальчишка грохнулся с самой верхушки еще в прошлом году: выжил, но в приют не вернулся. Из-за таких неосторожных дураков все и начинают паниковать: с тех пор сюда никому нельзя ходить, это строго-настрого запрещается. Нарушителей, понятное дело, не бьют, не лишают сладкого, даже не ругают – с ними просто не разговаривают.   
Абсолютный бойкот со стороны взрослых. От такого впору с ума сойти.   
За полгода, проведенных здесь, Мелло ни разу пока не решался нарушить запрет. Ниа, наверное, тоже не решится – ему, в конце концов, всего пять. Испугается…   
Что ж, он не будет слишком его дразнить: слезет, хорошенько все обследовав. 

\- Девяносто семь… девяносто восемь… девяносто девять…  
Мелло впорхает в стрельчатую арку и обмирает от восхищения. Витая лестница сужается кверху и упирается в слепящую глаза вышину, где скорее угадываются, чем видятся очертания колоколов; башня, изрезанная квадратами солнечного света, напоминает трубку исполинского калейдоскопа; кажется, даже воздух пропитан чем-то торжественным и… святым.  
Мелло обмирает от восхищения и забывает, что где-то в коридоре школы, уткнувшись носом в потертые полоски – те, что помнят считалки дюжин мальчиков и девочек и пахнут слезами и радостями населявших его поколений – где-то там стоит Ниа и ведет нехитрый отсчет. Все вокруг слишком волнительно, слишком необъятно и запредельно для него; еще слишком маленький, чтобы понять, он каким-то шестым чувством постигает суть красоты, не уступающей в значительности сути его пока еще такой короткой жизни. По спине пробегает холодок, и он вздрагивает. Кругом тихо, и тишина отдается звоном в его ушах. Он делает холодный глоток сырого воздуха и нерешительно шагает на первую ступеньку.  
\- Сто пять… сто шесть… сто семь…  
Ступеньки каменные и высокие, подниматься трудно, но вверх толкает уже не только чувство неизведанного, неразгаданного – нет, что-то необъяснимое манит его туда, к самой вершине башни, где, кажется, кроме колоколов его ждет ответ на какой-то вопрос, который еще даже не приходил в голову. Это сложно и непонятно, но на сей раз он и не хочет понимать, это не нужно.  
\- Сто двадцать три… сто двадцать четыре… сто двадцать пять…  
Он пробегает мимо окна, другого окна, третьего… так мелькает картинка в зоотропе, катушка завершившейся киноленты, слайды в диапроекторе, так он сам скользит в сменяющих друг друга светлых и темных кадрах. Он готов смеяться и танцевать прямо тут, на ступенях. Не будь это опасно, он так и сделал бы… но нет, он помнит, что случилось с глупым мальчишкой, даже имени которого он не узнал.   
\- Сто пятьдесят… сто пятьдесят один…  
Площадка с колоколами ближе и ближе.   
\- Сто восемьдесят два…  
Он начинает уставать. По витым лестницам легче подниматься, но здесь такие высокие ступеньки…  
\- Сто девяносто три…  
Еще немного.  
\- Сто девяносто четыре…  
Он уже высоко. Вниз лучше не смотреть – да и незачем: хотя тело устало, душа рвется выше, еще выше!  
\- Сто девяносто пять…  
Колокол, огромный колокол, заслоняет небо.   
\- Сто девяносто шесть…  
Наконец выше становится некуда. Что-то там написано внутри обода... Белая краска внутри черного обода, надо только поднырнуть и прочесть. Непохоже, что надпись свежая. Да кому нужно было бы что-то писать там, внутри?   
\- Сто девяносто семь…  
Буквы неровные, детские, но вот странно - одна из них напоминает шрифт, которым печатают название «Нью-Йорк Таймс»: уж он-то знает, он видел архивы в библиотеке, искал самое интересное, статьи про достижения науки…  
\- Сто девяносто восемь…  
Он читает и вздрагивает.  
\- Сто девяносто девять…  
Сердце делает подскок и переворот в горле.   
Не может быть.   
\- Двести!   
«Здесь был L».  
\- Кто не спрятался, я не виноват!

\- Он был. Был такой человек, жил здесь, Ниа, понимаешь? – повторяет Мелло как заведенный, и каждому, кто сейчас посмотрел бы на него, стало бы ясно – он одержим загадкой.   
Ниа ясно, но он ничего не может сделать – он не знает ответа на незаданный вопрос.   
\- Ну и что? – спрашивает он, и это звучит так, будто Ниа неважно, кто отважился подписаться буквой, о которой все знают и никто не говорит; а может быть, ему и правда неважно – только жаль, что его друг не выглядит прежним. Почему-то он кажется Ниа другим – как будто человека может изменить такой пустяк, как подъем на колокольню.   
\- Это… странно, - говорит Мелло, решивший было сохранить тайну этой буквы для себя одного, но так и не сумевший сдержаться. Открытие распирает его, и нет таких сил, которые заставили бы его молчать. Человек, чье имя начиналось на эту удивительную, неприкосновенную букву, жил в стенах приюта и оставил эту надпись – для того, должно быть, чтобы Мелло мог разгадать его ключ. Его имя. Его смысл.   
L.  
\- Ты так сильно хочешь узнать, кто это?  
Мелло кивает. Еще бы... Не просто хочет – да он заснуть не сможет теперь, если не узнает как можно скорее. Кажется, будто эта буква скрывает за собой не просто человека, а явление, феномен, что-то вроде тайны Вселенной – можно сколько угодно ходить рядом и строить догадки, а близко не подберешься: другая плоскость, недоступная пониманию.   
\- Ну, тогда почему бы нам не спросить кого-нибудь? Давай спросим мистера Роджера?  
Если они спросят, не будет загадки. Тайны не будет. Мелло понимает это, и Ниа понимает тоже – но ему-то как раз меньше всего нужна эта тайна, а Мелло кажется, будто если он сам разгадает этот коротенький шифр – эта разгадка сделает его… счастливым, что ли…   
\- Ладно, - говорит он, решив не ждать. – Давай выясним это. 

Он меняется. Он в самом деле меняется. Ниа не узнает его на следующий день, не узнает через неделю. С каждым днем в Мелло остается все меньше прежнего Мелло: этот новый мальчик не играет с Ниа в прятки, не рассказывает жуткие страшилки на ночь (подумаешь, все равно не страшно - с его историями про людей с вытекшими кишками только веселее, и вообще, бояться с ним рядом нечего), не зовет бродить по окрестностям и воровать с кухни конфеты.   
Да что там – он даже смотрит по-другому.   
Виновато. Сердито. Равнодушно. Всегда по-разному, но никогда так, как раньше.   
И во всем виноват этот мальчишка, Л – детектив, чья тень проклятием, зримым напоминанием, написанным на юбке колокола, нависает над Домом Уэмми.   
Мелло меняется.   
Жизнь меняется. Становится ровной и довольно пресной. Ниа привыкает к новой кровати, запаху и полосатости обоев, к учителям - привыкает довольно быстро, потому что не остается другого выбора.   
Он еще слишком маленький для выбора.   
Но один выбор он все-таки может сделать. Принять этого безымянного паренька, которого он ни разу не видел и вряд ли увидит когда-нибудь, за вечный недостижимый идеал, стремление к которому станет целью его жизни – или жить так, словно и нет его.   
Ниа растет и сам меняется – до него начинает доходить злая ирония места, в котором он заперт: его имя начинается с буквы, следующей за непревзойденным инкогнито L… и даже за буквой, с которой начинается имя его бывшего друга.  
В нем неожиданно просыпаются обида и честолюбие. Он следит за всеми делами детектива, до которых находит доступ, и складывает свое собственное мнение о нем. Детектив – странное дело – становится в какой-то степени дорог ему, становится частью его сущности, добивается той жуткой цели, которой, может быть, никогда и не ставил перед собой: в самом деле, о чем таком может задумываться человек, который навсегда покидает место, где остаются люди, обреченные жить через запятую и вечное сравнение? Нет, ни о чем таком он, конечно, не думает – однако против всякой воли Ниа он заставляет его сделать выбор досрочно.   
Вот он, мальчик-уникум L: колоссальный детектив и человек, отнявший у Ниа друга, беззаботное детство и половину его самого – половину Ниа, помещенного в инкубатор для наследников великого Первого. Мелло выводят из себя оценки и способности своего единственного соперника, легкость, с которой он получает то, к чему не очень-то и стремится; Мелло выводит второе место, а Ниа удивляется его пристрастиям – ведь здесь они оба вторые номера.   
Ниа удивляется и принимает правила игры.   
\- Я буду играть честно, - говорит он, засыпая на новой кровати в новой отдельной комнате. И он действительно играет честно, хотя иногда грубо: он знает, что ранит Мелло, его самолюбие, выдержку и достоинство. Ниа умнее и сообразительнее, и этого достаточно, чтобы свести Мелло с ума; но никто, ни одна живая душа не знает, что Ниа делает это скорее от незабытой детской обиды, чем ради литеры L. Он обрывает все пути к прежней дружбе: она кажется наивной и забавной, вырванной из той жизни, которую проще скомкать, выбросить и забыть. К тому же не помнить оказывается не так стыдно: ведь это неправда, что дружба рушится только по вине ворвавшегося в их жизнь паренька и сопутствующих перемен. Ни один из них не желает жертвовать частью себя ради хрупкого чувства, и в конце концов от него не остается ни ростка. Выжжено все.   
Поэтому Ниа ложится в кровать и начинает считать.   
\- Я буду считать до гугла, - говорит он.   
И засыпает, дойдя до нескольких тысяч.

Спустя три года их холодной войны в приюте появляется очередной мальчик. Его зовут Мэтт, и он примечателен тем, что ему удается сделать из Мелло прежнего веселого Мелло: Ниа снова слышит его смех и доклады учителей о новых проказах. Эти двое не играют в прятки, у них есть забавы и поинтереснее: ночные налеты на кухню, побеги в город, шахматы, карты и девчонки. Удивительно, но Мелло умудряется не потерять от всего этого голову – он все так же упрямо борется за право стать лучшим, да делает это еще настойчивее и злей. Ощетиненно торчат в стороны все острые углы, колени и локти, которые он прячет под мешковатыми тряпками неизменно черного цвета; он словно хочет раствориться в черноте, и его светлое лицо слишком контрастирует с нехорошими огоньками в глазах, которые частенько проскальзывают в сторону Ниа. Нет, Мелло только на первый взгляд прежний Мелло – и даже Мэтт не в силах тут ничего изменить. Только Ниа и в состоянии избавить его от тех чертей, что живут в его сердце: но Ниа не играет в поддавки, Ниа играет честно.   
«Пожалуйста, - говорит он одними глазами, потому что даже здороваться они уже давно перестали, - если ты этого хочешь… то пожалуйста».

Решительно все в своей жизни L делает, не спрашивая наследников: не заботясь об их чувствах, он самопровозглашает себя путеводной звездой и умирает в конце концов, даже не удосужившись поставить жирную точку. Кто-нибудь постоянно умирает, но L делает это неожиданно и вопреки логике – слишком молодым.   
L по-своему дорог Ниа, но его смерть заставляет задуматься о чем-то совершенно новом – о его, детектива, слабости. Человек такого масштаба должен предвидеть и неприятные исходы. Человек, подобный L, должен уметь ставить точки, не перекладывая ответственность на наследников.  
L умирает в ноябре, не позволяя Мелло отметить пятнадцатый день рождения в приюте. Вся надежда на то, что от ухода его отговорит Мэтт – у Ниа всякий раз комок встает в горле и язык перестает поворачиваться, когда он только представляет какой бы то ни было разговор с Мелло. Но Мэтт, наверное, не находит правильных слов, и… и впрочем, в чем обвинять Мэтта, если Ниа на самом деле ни секунды не сомневается, что Мелло сделает по-своему, в первый же доступный момент – сейчас или позже, вечером или ночью… Уход оттуда, где у тебя всегда есть завтрак и крыша над головой – решение не одной секунды, а хоть и резервный, но продуманный вариант; кроме того, Мелло не разбрасывается громкими заявлениями без намерения их осуществить. Возможно, он не очень и удивлен и где-то даже и счастлив. Ниа этого не знает, а спросить не решается.   
Перед сном, умывшись и вернувшись из ванной, он раскрывает дверь спальни и упирается глазами в Мелло, сидящего на подоконнике и нервно отбивающего пальцами простенький ритм. Ниа хочет что-то сказать ему и не может – это же не кабинет Роджера, где он может сделать вид, будто ему все равно, и небрежно бросить свое «я не против».   
\- Ну вот что. Я ухожу, - говорит Мелло без приветствий и предисловий. – Этой ночью.   
Ниа не знает, как реагировать. Ему кажется, что глупо будет выглядеть любая его реакция - восклицание ли, кивок, возмущение… неважно. Он молчит и, наверное, даже не моргает – его огромные темные глаза ни у кого больше не вызывают умиления, а Мелло они и вовсе раздражают.   
\- Помнишь, как мы часто в прятки играли в детстве? – неожиданно слышит Ниа и даже слегка меняется в лице. Нет, это не попытка вернуться в прошлое ради теплых воспоминаний: Мелло странно прищурен и напряжен. Он ждет не ответа, а чего-то из него следующего, и Ниа чувствует себя очень неудобно – потому что, во-первых, стоит неприятным гостем на пороге собственной комнаты, и, во вторых, совсем не готов к тому, чтобы поворачивать ключ в скважине брошенного на дно океана сундука. Иногда прошлое, каким бы оно ни было славным, проще не помнить, потому что оно мешает настоящему – пусть даже прескверному, но избранному.   
\- Ты помнишь, - уверенно говорит Мелло. – Так вот. Теперь я сам найду тебя, когда придет срок, понял? И мы посмотрим еще, кто будет достойнее. А этого парня, Киру, я собственноручно придушу, и ты выкусишь. Понял?  
Ниа переминается на пороге и не отвечает. Долго не отвечает.   
\- Может быть…  
Ниа хочет сказать «может быть, ты все-таки передумаешь?», но это так нелепо и глупо, что голос срывается – и на этот раз это звучит так… нет, это просто звучит совсем не так.  
Мелло как-то странно улыбается – саркастично и невесело. Он соскальзывает с подоконника и выходит, не сказав больше ни слова, а Ниа находит в тумбочке новый презент – фотографию светловолосого звенящего мальчика с самоуверенной усмешкой и дьяволятами в голубых глазах.

Четыре года они оба живут, притворяясь, будто в их жизни и не было друг друга. Учителями у них – разные люди, а школой – разные условия: один, окруженный заботой и комфортом, смотрит в мощные телескопы на звезды и расследует хитрые дела; другой выживает на улице, стараясь не потерять себя среди грязи, обмана и торговли чем бы то ни было – наркотиками, телом и душой. Они оба – в разных условиях, но оба напоминают себе неразорвавшиеся снаряды с вырванной чекой: еще рано, слишком рано для встречи – слишком много еще неотсчитано, слишком мала фора, которую оба дают друг другу. Бьют колокола над часовней, отмеряя часы; стрелки на часах бегут вперед, отмеряя секунды; каждый день кто-то умирает в муках сердечных приступов, и только мертвому детективу уже нет до этого дела.   
Но до гугла еще слишком много. Так что они просто растут, два таких разных мальчика, связанных детскими играми и совсем недетской задачей – растут каждый по-своему, набираясь мудрости и сил для того, чтобы покончить с безумным идеалистом и свободной вакансией на место великого анонима.   
И рады б оба забыть друг о друге, да не выходит.

Проходит время, и вот они снова играют – но теперь в их игры начинают вплетаться жизни и судьбы каких-то людей, которые мелькают мимо и уходят навсегда; все комбинации затеваются ради цели, которую ни один из них не может толком назвать, и на кону стоит слишком много. Если это все еще прятки – то, безусловно, самые интересные и жестокие, в которые им обоим доводилось играть. Они взрослеют и становятся хитрее и изобретательнее. Ниа понимает прелесть инкогнито, когда половина штаба СПК умирает у него на глазах и он сам остается жив благодаря чуду; Мелло понимает прелесть положения паренька, чья белая спина кажется непробиваемой ни пулями, ни его, Мелло, эмоциями – паренька-перестраховщика под охраной телохранителей и ангелов. Мелло держит Ниа на мушке и еще не думает, но каким-то шестым чувством осознает, что момент слишком скользок, что он что-то упускает, и, хотя не падает, но едва балансирует на краю площадки с колоколами. Все чаще и чаще это странное чувство точит его, как жучок-паразит, засыпает и просыпается с ним, словно ехидное серое Горе из той сказки, что он, маленький еще, зачитал до дыр: его боль глушат алкоголь, Мэтт и крестик на шее. К кому-то из этих троих он обращается, когда бывает особенно трудно; когда кажется, что дистанция между ним и Ниа не сокращается, а, наоборот, растет в пропасть.   
К Богу нет нужды обращаться тем, у кого и без его помощи все на мази. Ниа точно не верит в Бога, так думает Мелло. 

В одну из таких ночей, когда ему, закаленному, только что не двужильному, неймется и кажется, что весь мир оборачивается против – в одну из таких ночей приходит подлая мысль, что, может, он с самого начала выбрал что-то не то. Что выбор со скидками – на возраст, гонку двух маленьких честолюбцев и верность пареньку, которого он, Мелло, обожал заочно, - выбор нечестный, навязанный и – что за дерьмо лезет в голову? – даже неверный. А Мэтт – тот, кто теперь всегда рядом – Мэтт заворачивает косяк и что-то бормочет о бесконечной несправедливости и фатуме, согласно которому все в жизни распланировано и, если уж угодил в жопу, значит, суждено так, хоть тресни. Мэтт философ, циник и глубокий пессимист: обычно с ним весело, но на этот раз у Мелло нет аргументов, чтобы поспорить, и болтовня друга угнетает его.   
Он отбирает у Мэтта самокрутку и крепко затягивается. Он и не замечает, как холодный комок внутри тает, согретый дымом какой-то разбодяженной травы, а тревоги уступают место тупому спокойствию. Ему хочется обнять весь мир и Мэтта, хочется найти и обнять Ниа, хочется вернуть другую ночь – той неправдоподобной давности, когда он, решив подбодрить маленького соседа по комнате, залезает к нему под одеяло и, кажется, обещает что-то хорошее и интересное. «Тебе сколько лет?» - «Пять...» - отдается в памяти, и Мелло начинает считать, погружаясь в сон: пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять…   
Ему снится старая колокольня, которую никак не починят и откуда недавно свалился какой-то глупый невезучий мальчишка: необъяснимая сила тянет его наверх, и он бежит, не глядя под ноги, а глядя почему-то только на огромный колокол, на котором он, кажется, уже когда-то прочитал свою судьбу.  
Мелло добегает до самой высокой площадки и заглядывает под широченный обод, где на темной бронзе ничего нет и ничего не может быть написано.  
Ничего.   
Ему семь, где-то внизу, уткнувшись в стену и закрыв глаза и уши, досчитывает две сотни Ниа, и впереди у них обоих целый гугол счастливых дней – там, где не нужно больше соревноваться.

Через несколько недель Ниа молится, как умеет, за упокой его души.  
Играть больше не с кем. Считать больше не нужно.


End file.
